I don't know you, do you know me?
by theforensicspecialist
Summary: They found Red John. Rated T for language. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I don't know you, do you know me? 

**Rating:** T 

**Characters:** Jane/Lisbon, Cho, Red John

**Disclaimer: **no, I don't have an identity crisis, I'm just not Bruno Heller. Are you? 

**Summary:** They found Red John. 

**Spoilers: **2x08 His right red hand 

**Notes:** Jello-Forever January Challenge; Prompt: New Beginnings

**Present **

"Jane!"

"Damn it, Lisbon, why the hell did you follow me?!"

"Wait." she hushed him, "Cho, we are at the suspect's three house. Yes, he's Red John, and get here with the team and back-up, fast." hanging up and turning to her irritating consultant.

"You very well know that its wrong to follow a lead without informing me, and this case is all abut Red John!"

_And you don't know how much I want to give up revenge, to stay safe... for me._

He twisted open the handle of the front door of what looked like a perfect home, frames of sunny smiles depicting happiness. _Is this really the house of such a cruel murderer? He has a family! _His hand welded a lone knife, sharpened daily, reflecting the moonlight that shone through the window, and he gripped it tightly, hoping to gain his revenge on the one man that tore apart his life.

"You sure you can handle the consequences, Patrick?" _You'll break my heart._

He didn't answer. He didn't know how. A life for a life. Would he be able to give up killing that bastard just for Lisbon, his Lisbon?

**At Bosco's hospital bedside**

"Do me a favor, when you catch him, don't arrest him, kill the son of a bitch."

"That's the plan."

Bosco beckons Jane closer whispering to him, " Take care of Lisbon... I know you love her. On my desk, there is the entire original Red John file... and... keep her happy--"

**Present**

_Should I really kill Red John? It won't make Lisbon happy. Bosco, if I murdered that bastard, I'll lose Teresa, and i'll never get to make her happy each day, to see the beautiful smile on her face, to feel the times when she'll open up her heart for me... Bosco, I..._

"Jane. Jane...Patrick?"

"Huh?"

"I said, when you're sure, when you want to go up, tell me, I'll..." Not being able to say much more, she gestured that she would turn around and allow him just a minute to do whatever he wanted to Red John.

He nodded, and went up.

Banging the door of the only room upstairs known to have no windows, he barged through and pointed the knife at the deranged person laughing at him. Red John, at last face to face, in a room- with the trademark smiley face- was the most fulfilling thing for him. Revenge was to be his in a moment of seconds. He walked towards Red John.

_keep her happy_

_keep her happy_

_keep her happy..._

"Ow!" He was being slashed by a butcher's knife

"Tsk, Jane, you took too long to think, so I made my first move."

"You asked for it!" He replied, eyes flashing unlimited amounts of anger and hatred.

An unknown force drove him stab at Red John blindly, but only a thin, long gash opened on the latter face, showing small droplets of ruby colored blood. Red John, however, managed to slash his right torso.

"JANE!"

As he fell, he could hear the all-so-familiar voice of the woman he loved so much, _the woman he was supposed to protect,_ just before he crumpled into a bleeding heap, hardly breathing and losing conscious.

Lisbon had charged through the doorway, emptying bullets from her nine-millimeter Glock into Red John, getting only one, but fatal hit through perforating his heart. She dropped her gun and hugged Jane close to her begging him to hold on to life, tears falling onto his already soaked in blood shirt.

"Boss, what's going-" Cho, who got everyone there just in time asked, stopping mid-question when he saw the scene.

Lisbon didn't hear him. All she did was hold on tight to Jane.

"Jane...Patrick, hold on, you have to, you have to, 'cos, I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I don't know you, do you know me?

**Rating:** T 

**Characters:** Jane/Lisbon, Cho, Red John 

**Disclaimer: **Mmm... Can I choose to study 'How to be Bruno Heller and own The Mentalist' in college?

**Summary:** They found Red John. 

**Spoilers: **2x08 His right red hand 

**Notes:** Jello-Forever January Challenge; Prompt: New Beginnings

**Chapter Two**

At the hospital

Lisbon jumped to her feet the moment she saw that the operation's light was off. She had been staring unblinkingly at the light from the moment Jane was wheeled into the operating theatre. The rest of the team also crowded around the doctor that came out.

"How is he, doctor?" she asked worriedly.

"He had successfully survived this major operation, though this slash was no abrasion, and the force of it had managed to fracture his seventh and tenth rib and grate a few others, which will take a long time to mend. Also, when he fell, he had unfortunately hit his head against what happened to be a floor tile integrated with diamonds, hence he had quite a serious concussion, which will most probably result in post-traumatic amnesia that is often transient, but may be permanent." the doctor told them, and walked away.

Unable to take the information, Lisbon backed to a wall where she slid down to her knees and cried. The team, who never seen the boss like this before, exchanged worries looks, and Van Pelt knelt down to comfort her.

"Boss, Jane will be fine..."

"I was the one that caused him to be like that, I allowed him to go after Red John, I harmed him..." her voice came out in a harsh whisper, ridden with self-imposed guilt.

Everyone went silent. Their boss, their ever so righteous boss that required everything to be legal and professional, actually bypassed regulations and allow their consultant- the man so bent on hellish revenge- to kill Red John, but their emotions kicked in. Their boss, and Jane were known for lighting a torch for each other. They might not have said it, but both have been developing romantic feelings for the other, and the sign were, to be honest- pretty obvious. How could they think about regulations now when Lisbon is already filled with sadness?

"Lisbon," Van Pelt said, "Its not your fault, and, if you don't pull yourself together, you would not be able to take care of Jane, he'll need your help."

"Yeah, boss, you've gotta stay healthy for him." Rigsby added

After telling them that she'll be alright in weak tones, they left her to go home, each trying to seek some solace and sleep in the warmth of their bed, so as to be able to cope with what happened today.

"Patrick... why did I let you do this? I am so sorry..." Lisbon said to him from outside his room, looking through the glass at the bandage-wrapped man who, just a few hours ago was flashing his million-watt smile that made her heart leap with joy.

**A month later**

He laid on the hospital bed, just as they had laid him there a month before. A petite brunette, like every other day, was resting her head on his bedside. Just a minute ago, he would have been comatose. _That was a minute ago._ The man named Patrick Jane, as said on the room door, started to open his eyes. They flickered open slowly, helping him to take in his surroundings. As his body went through a reflex action, his right fingers twitched, jerking awake the light sleeper at his bedside.

"Jane!" Lisbon shouted, voice full of relief as the man she loved so much finally awoken.

"Doctor! He woke!" she yelled running out of the room.

The doctor came in to check on him, and considering that he would be mentally awake too, questioned him to see the extent of the serious concussion.

"Mr. Jane, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." he replied in husky tones, voice unused for a month.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital,doctor. Shouldn't you know it?"

Lisbon's heart was overjoyed. Him, Patrick Jane, finally woke up after such a long time. And he seemed to be alright.

"Yeah doctor, do you know who this lady is?", he flashed his million- watt smile at Lisbon." And where's my wife?"

As her heart slowly grew to fear what had happened, Lisbon stopped smiling. _He doesn't know who I am?_


End file.
